1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message communication system, particularly to a message communication system in a distributed processing system establishing a network through a plurality of nodes for message communication between a client in one node and a server in another node, between servers in different nodes and between servers in the same nodes.
2. Background of the Related Art
In recent years, distribution processing systems establishing networks with a plurality of nodes are expanding in various fields. One example is the use of a LAN (local area network). Each node is composed of a processor, memory and so forth and connected through an optical fiber and so forth to form a network. The distributed processing system is intended to provide a higher process speed by distributed processing of messages between nodes or through the processors in respective nodes.
In the distributed processing system, there is a possibility of occurrence of a server failure due to failure of hardware or software during message communications between a client in one node and a server in another node or between servers in the same node.
In general, as a back-up for the server failure caused by failure of the hardware, another stand-by system is provided in addition to a current system. Upon occurrence of the server failure in the current system, the stand-by system instantly takes over the operation, thereby preventing system down time.
In addition, the only solution for the server failure caused by failure of software in the prior art is to find bugs in the program for manual correction. During this period, the stand-by system is unavoidably used.